Different Destiny
by SnowTigerQueen
Summary: Tom Riddle never wanted to hurt anyone that night in Godric's Hollow. He simply wanted to claim what was his, two of the Potter's triplets. When something goes wrong and the dark lord vanishes what will happen to the two?
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters. I just tweaked them a bit to fit my story.

Also this is a yaoi pairing. It will be a draco/harry story eventually. There is dumbledork bashing and some other chars i didn't like.

A huge thank you to The-4gotten-marauder for being my beta and my muse. She has helped me write both my stories and I couldn't have done this with out her :)

This is my second story up but first i have up on my profile so please be kind well with out further introduction, here is your story.

Chapter 1. The truth:

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, apparated quietly into Godricks Hallow. He had been slandered as a dark lord, when truly he was just the great great great great great great great great great grandson of Rowana Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, and had more control in the school then Albus. But once Albus had discovered it, he was not happy. He had tried to put bonds on Tom's magic as well as make Tom do a few other things he really didn't want to get into.

Tom quietly went into the house and thanked god everyone was asleep. It was true he had used the killing curse, but only to protect himself. Tom smiled when he found the nursery and saw two beautiful children who didn't look anything like the third.

Only one was a female and he knew her name to be Lylla, she had black hair with natural red highlights, but what was really beautiful about her, was her green eyes. They were a color that could rival emerald and they shone with happiness.

Next to her was her brother, Harry. His hair was the same as hers and his eyes matched her perfect, but what surprised him was when he got to the third child, he looked nothing like Harry and Lylla.

He was a chubby with a mop of black messy hair and hazel eyes. But what surprised Tom the most was that this one didn't act like the other two. He looked like he didn't want anything to do with them. Tom also noticed that this boy looked like he was a bit more pampered.

While Harry and Lylla wore regular diapers, Keith had on what looked like custom made best material ones. Also there was a difference in clothes. Keith was wearing a silk long shirt, while Lylla and Harry's where scratchy wool.

Tom gave off a little growl. Would their parents really treat them that different? They were triplets. Tom just shook his head and smiled. He gently picked up Lylla and pulled out his wand.

"My little Lylla, I hope you don't mind, but I need your help with something," He said softly to her, with a loving look on his face. He smiled when she grabbed his wand and put it on her heart. He could tell she would be a smart one.

Tom quietly cast a spell that would reveal the father and mother of a child and grinned a grin to rival the Cheshire cats. Lylla was his daughter. What no one knew was that by accident, he and Lily had had a one night stand.

She and James had gotten into a bad fight and she had left only to find "Severus Snape" at the pub and got it on with him. She had ended up returning home before she found out who she had actually slept with.

Tom smiled and gently went through her lineage, then grinned another Cheshire grin. She had Godrick and Helga in her blood too. He prayed Harry and Keith did as well. He gently lifted her shirt off and put a few protection charms on her.

Once he finished, he put a small mark on her shoulder that would pass as a birthmark. It was that of a crescent moon just over her heart, but what this crescent moon symbolized, was that Tom recognized her as his daughter and put his protection on her. Once done, he redressed her and set her in the crib.

Next he picked up Harry and did the same charm. He was sure he wouldn't stop grinning that night. Harry was his son. He had a son and a daughter. He felt like yelling it to the world, but knew he couldn't so he contained himself. He knew his son would have the same blood as his sister and went to work on putting charms on him as well. He then took off the babies shirt and marked him with a star on his shoulder, the same as his sister.

Once done, he moved to pick up Keith only to be thrown back. He didn't need any other alteration that that boy was not his son. Keith then started to scream and cry while Harry and Lylla just moved closer to each other. Tom tried to get out before another bout of magic hit him, but it didn't work and the blast shook the house and destroyed Tom. Or so everyone thought.

Lily came running into the room to find her beloved son crying. She picked him up and saw the dead body on the floor, there was also a mark on his forehead. Now if anyone had looked closer they would of noticed that since the baby was angry about not getting attention, he had used magic.

That magic had been too strong for him and had accidently cut a little mark into him. Lily quickly called out for James, who had run to call Albus. When Albus returned, he saw the sleeping two and a nursing Keith.

"It is as the prophecy foretold. Keith must have taken down the man when he sent the curse that marked him," Albus said, lying through his teeth. He then moved and picked up Lylla and Harry.

"He will be known by all for taking down Voldemort. You don't want them to grow up in the shadow of their brother. We will have to give them to another family. I will take care of it." He promised.

Albus knew that the baby Keith had an average amount of magic, but he couldn't tell with Lylla and Harry. He had always been blocked from viewing them. He quietly apparated to the forbidden forest and walked in to find the Acromantula and their leader, Aragog. Once found he laid the two babies down in front of the giant spider.

"I bring a gift, hoping you will keep to the forest for another school year." Said Albus, wanting to make sure the two children would die. After he said it, he left. Not even wanting to speak to the old spider.

Before the younger spiders could come in and hurt the children, Aragog stepped forward and picked them up.

"These are Riddle's children. We must take them to the dragons and elves. They will be with their family and be kept safe," said Aragog making sure his own children knew that these two wizards were off limits.

Aragog saw their shirts and shook his head. He quickly told two of the children to use the silk from their webs to weave two new ones and put them on the children carefully along with songs and pants to keep them warm. It was very cold where they would be traveling.

Aragog gently strapped the children onto his back and flashed away. The Acromantula had their own version of aparating, and though they couldn't apparate into the exact place, they could apparate into the forest near it.

Once there, Aragog started to run carefully to get to the palace of the elves and dragons. What wizards didn't know was that house elves where not the only types of Elves. The elves of Fanla where taller than most and also very light on their feet. They treated the animals as their brothers and friends and didn't cut down trees without asking for permission. They also did not live on the ground, but in the forest trees.

Their city was not made up of huts, but of tree strung together, as a gift from mother earth to her favorite people. The legend was that Mother earth had been so pleased with the elves, that she allowed them to speak with the trees and forest around them, and in turn live in the trees and call the land brother.

The dragons where not all dragons. They were Dragoniaci. People who had two forms, one being a dragon, the other looking remotely human. These people had been gifted by mother earth for treated the wind and air as family. They had cared for the original dragons as if they were family and had been in turn gifted as family.

Aragog ran up the tree and walked into the palace of the Dragoniaci and Elves, then gently set down the little bundles in front of a very worried man. This man quickly picked them up and checked to make sure that the fool Albus hadn't hurt them.

He then turned and smiled at Aragog. "I can never repay you for bringing my children to me safe. Thank you Aragog." Said the man with a sincere smile.

Aragog just smiled and bowed. "It was my pleasure Tom. I will also offer my protection over your children for if they ever enter the forbidden forest or need my help." He said and turned and left without another word.

Tom Riddle was a very happy man. His son and daughter where safe, and they would grow up knowing their true heritage.


	2. The blessing

Chapter 2. The blessing.

Gaia had been in a deep sleep, trusting the earth's wellbeing to the founders, her elves and her Dragoniaci. That had been many thousands of years ago now and it was time for her to awaken and check on how things were going.

Now what many people forget is that Gaia is mother earth. She is the sentient that governs the laws of nature and had love for all beings. Though she was not allowed to step in personally and change something, she could bless those who needed or deserved it and punish those who had stepped too far.

As soon as she woke, Gaia felt a disturbance. As if someone was trying to hurt all and keep them from being free. She quietly checked her enchanted mirror and found an old man was using the people around him for his gain.

"This is not good. Especially with the power he has already. It seems he is syphoning power from the earth that is not his to take." She murmured softly to herself.

After checking further in, her temper flared. This man had tried to steal the magic of one of her elves and had treated her beautiful creatures as if they were lower life forms. He had used an innocent unicorn foul in a potion that would make him more powerful and killed it.

But what pissed her off the most? He had offered two 1 and a half year old children to be eaten by one of her beautiful Acromantula, as if they were nothing but blood thirsty killers who would eat anything brought.

Gaia shook her head and slowly allowed herself to be taken to the forest. She then walked into the hall where two babies where happy giggling at their daddy who was making funny faces. She smiled a sneaky smile and walked up behind Tom then winked at the children and started to turn his face into different animal's faces.

Suffice it to say the twins were delighted. They started to giggle more and babble. Once he stopped and grinned Gaia returned his face and turned his hair pink with purple moons and stars. Tom then turned and jumped three feet in the air.

"Lady Gaia! You startled me. I didn't know you were going to visit us." He stated then quickly bowed.

Gaia gently pushed his shoulders till he wasn't bowing and smiled.

"When did I turn from Mother to Lady Gaia?" she asked teasingly and smiled at one of her many children. She had blessed and considered all Dragoniaci and Elves to be her children.

"I'm sorry mother. It's been a very long time since we have seen you." Tom answered then hugged her. All children of the elves and Dragoniaci where brought up on stories of their loving mother. All of them felt as if she truly was their mother.

"I saw what was done with these two children. I have no love for that man who tried to kill them. I would like to bless them and fix a few things if I may," Said Gaia, turning to Tom's children and smiling lovingly. Children where a blessing and she loved all children, be it a foxes kit or an Elven prince.

"Of course Mother, they are your children as well as I am. Please just do not hurt them. They have seen too much pain already." Tom said in a sad voice. He smiled when she gently picked up Lylla and he gently picked up his son so he didn't feel left out.

"I can already tell these children will be loved by all who they pass. They are good babies, not scared of new people and never crying out of turn. But what hurts to know, is that they do not cry when they are scared or sad." Gaia said and gently tickled Lylla who beamed up at her and giggled.

"I have been trying to teach them out of it. They turn to each other for help when they need comfort. I'm trying to teach them that I love them both the same and I want them both, not as the potters did." Tom said with a hint of disgust at mentioning that family.

"Well Tom I can tell already that both your children are powerful. They have the gift of parseltongue but I'm going to further it and give them animal speak. They have Elvish and Dragoniaci in them and have a great capacity to love. I shall gift them with two elements each. Harry will have fire and air, as Lylla will have water and earth. I also gift them the power to speak mentally to each other, so they always have one another. I will also further their gifts with the Elves and Dragoniaci, so they may both speak with magical animals as well as they plants around them. Would you like me to also remove the blood of the Evan girl? It will not change that they are related to Godrick and Helga. Only that they have no muggle in them," Stated Gaia.

Right after she had finished giving the gifts, both twins glowed a rainbow of colors as their gifts where given. Harry giggled when he saw the pink in the rainbow and tried to touch it, only to touch his daddies hair and giggle more.

"I would like that. They will go under the name Riddle in school. I do plan on sending them to Hogwarts, but I am worried mother. I do not wish any harm to befall them." He stated and looked at his children sadly. There was a time when a parent didn't have to worry about the child's safety at Hogwarts. He missed that time.

"I will offer as much protection as I can. That man will be cut off of a few things today and I will inform the sentient of Hogwarts that her heirs are coming soon." She said before giving a kiss to each of the children. She then kissed Tom's cheek and gave him a smile.

"Find a mate Tom. Settle down and be a parent, have fun with your children and love them. Also I must warn you. These children will be little pranksters like their father and will probably turn your pink and purple hair grey." Said Gaia with a twinkle in her eye, before leaving.

Tom stared at the spot Gaia stood for a moment confused. Pink and purple hair? He then set his son in the cradle with his sister, and pulled on of his locks forward, only to cry out. "She changed my hair!" he cried out and laughed.

…..8 years later…..

"Daddy! Wake up!" called a sweet and innocent voice of an impatient 8 year old girl.

"Come on Daddy you're gonna miss it." Added the voice of her twin brother.

Lylla and Harry where turning 8 that day and they were more excited than a fox with a hare. Today they were getting their familiars. They were both excited to see what they would get, then to go out and search for the animals that would lay claim to them.

"How can I miss it, if both of you have to be dressed to be there," Teased a smiling Tom as he pulled his children into hugs.

It had been 8 years since the blessing given by Gaia and both his children where happy, healthy, annoying and hyper kids. And he loved every second of it. He had contacted the people who were their godparents and told them the truth about Albus. Sirius and Remus both already knew and where happy to join the family, as where Alice and Frank Longbottom.

He smiled and stood up and put on a pair of light blue pants with a silk silver shirt to bring out his sky blue eyes that had silver tendrils in them. Lylla and Harry had each inherited the silver tendrils as they got older and handed him his white robe.

"You know you're crazy for wearing white daddy. You'll just get it dirty like us." Lylla said and giggled.

"Besides you don't even know where we are going to be going today so we might go into a the jungle or the desert or a swamp." Said Harry and giggled with his sister.

Harry and Lylla were both a tad smaller than normal but had beautiful emerald and silver eyes. Lylla black hair that went down to her mid back with natural red highlights. Today she chose to wear it in a braided crown while the rest hung down her back freely. She had the braid clasped with a beautiful silver and blue butterfly.

She wore a long black shirt that at first glance looked like a dress, with green pants underneath. She also had on a locket that was charmed for protecting but also held a picture of her brother and father. She had three silver bracelets on each hand and wore slip on moccasin type shoes.

Harry on the other hand, had midnight black hair that reached just past his shoulders and was clasped with a silver bird. He had on a silver dress like shirt, with black pants under neither and Lylla's matching locket. He had on matching black shoes but had charmed green high lights into his hair to match his clothes.

Tom chuckled when Nagani came in and wrapped herself around her human.

"The children find their protectors today, are you ready?" she asked him.

"I am ready as my children are." He replied in parseltongue and followed his children out of their bedroom. They each grabbed a robe and gilded over to a different tree building, which held the great hall.

The great hall was essentially the same of its name, but was a hall of beautiful white, silver, gold, light blue, green and soft browns. It was a place where children did the familiar ceremony and were to know if they had any and what the animal was as well as where to find them.

The great hall also was where a trial was held when a rule was broken. Today it was filled with all the elves of the tribe as well as their Dragoniaci brothers and sisters as well as the dragons that were not Dragoniaci but loved the twins. Harry and Lylla had both bloods in them and where loved by creatures of all kind.

Lylla and Harry walked slowly in front of their father to the front of the room where a two large bowls of potion lay.

Harry and Lylla both knew how it worked. They held each other's hand after adding the blood and waited to see what would happen. Most children had to wait till they were 11 or 12 to learn their familiars, but Harry and Lylla got granted special permission.

Harry's potion started to move and mix then three pictures came up. Once was a snow white tiger cub, the next was an albino otter and the last was an Emerald Tree Boa. He grinned ear to ear. Most people only had one. He got three. He looked over to see what his sister got, only to find a matching grin on his sisters face.

Lylla's potion had started to move at the same time, only to show a twin Snow White Tiger cub and albino river otter. But what was different about hers, was she got a green tree python instead of an emerald tree boa.

They could hear their dad grown behind them, at the trouble all of them could cause. Tom stepped forward with a sigh and healed the cuts on their hands, before asking the potion politely where to look for them.

The potion in a voice much like one Tom knew from when he was 11 years old, said simple this. "Twin cubs you'll find in jungles of china, while twin pups are seen in Mississippi. Two snakelings without mothers are found in crates with no sorts of comfort, and only wish to be free. Search oh children and find these snakes first, before ships from Asia do sail."

Tom let out a Farrell growl. No snakeling should be found without mothers and in crates, but he knew exactly where to find them. There was only one group that dared to steal snakes from their mothers.

Tom thanked the potion quietly, then grabbed both children's hand and took them to a little town in china near the sea. He walked into a warehouse where he could hear all snakes asking for help, most of which where children.

He let out a low growl again, then quickly cast a full body bind to the first man who came out. He then went and found all the workers and cast the same charm before opening all the crates of snakes and whispering soft comforts and apologies and casting charms on them that sent him more.

That was until he came to a crate that held only two, an emerald tree boa and a green tree python. He could see both where sad and called his children over.

Lylla and Harry quietly walked forward and looked into the crate and the site nearly broke their hearts. They had been taken as mere hatchlings and their mothers had been killed by the bad man.

"Little snakelings why are you sad?" asked Lylla in parseltongue as she reached her hand in to let one of them slither up.

"Our mothers have been stolen from us." Said the Green Tree Boa quietly as it slid up Lylla's hand.

"We have no home to return to," Said the other who was lifted out by Harry.

Both snakes where only about a foot long, the each nuzzled their head under their twin's chin and curled close seeking comfort.

Lylla gently ran her hand down her Green Tree Boa's head. "Well you can come with me. My name is Lylla, what is yours little brother?" she asked kindly and kept it close.

"I am Artemis my friend is Arianna. We are cousins." He said softly and moved closer to Lylla.

"You can stay with me Arianna. I'm Harry. I promise I will not leave you and will protect you as your mother would." Said Harry softly, mimicking his sister. He knew that this was the greatest wrong to ever be done to a snake.

Tom had been going around looking to make sure no other snakes had been left out, then cast a charm on each of the men so they couldn't kidnap snakes or harm them again. He came back to find both children had their snakes around their necks and where promising to care for them.

"Are you and your new friends ready?" asked Tom to his twin, and got nods from all four.

He gently hugged both twins close and apparated to Mississippi River. They then spent the next two hours trying to find the albino pups. Finally, after Tom's white robes and pants where brown, they found the two pups scared and alone.

They had been outcast by their mother and eagerly accepted to go with the twins. Once Mimi and Bo where cuddled close, Tom apparated the twins to a jungle in china. They soon found two cubs lying next to their dying mother. Though they tried to save the mother, they were unable and were asked to guard the cubs and keep them happy.

Tom brought forth easy backpacks for the little cubs to sit in and apparated the children and their familiars' home. Once they were settled, he made dinner for all the children and got all of them laughing and happy. That day had started out happy, turned to sad, and then to happy again as the children settled in with their new family.

…3 years later at Diagon alley…

Lylla and Harry where excitedly walking around an unusually uncrowded Diagon alley as they got their school items. They had trained with their father at home and both mastered their elements and had learned healing spells and a number of charms. They were also taught the ways of their heritage and had mastered their animal and plant healing class.

Lylla walked into the apothecary and grinned ear to ear with her brother. They were getting owls today that would send their letters. They had joked with their dad and said they were bringing the whole zoo and it wasn't far from it.

Lylla smiled and stopped at a beautiful white and black tawny snow owl. She smiled and offered her arm as a perch for the beautiful creature and after it watched her for a moment, it hopped on. She quietly asked its name, and found out it was called Little Wing.

Harry smiled as his sister found her owl, and then stopped in front of a pretty black, white and gold barn owl. He mimicked his sister's motion and was surprised when it not only nipped his finger but hopped on. He smiled and introduced himself and found out that that his owl was named Big Screech.

Tom smiled and paid for both owls, that were now perched on his children's shoulders. Next was the wand shop. Both Harry and Lylla where getting two wands.

Oliver smiled at Tom and bowed slightly. "How is your wand holding up tommy?" asked Oliver kindly. He knew Albus was the bad man that was why when Albus had broken his wand; Oliver had not given him a new one.

"It is doing grand Oliver. My children are getting wands today." Said Tom and smiled at the old man.

"Ah I see. May I see your wand hands children?" he asked and smiled when the twins both held out their left hand. He adored meeting new lefties. It made him feel special. After a minute of measuring Oliver's eyes when wide.

"Tom your children have the Hogwarts founders in them! They each could use all four wands!" he exclaimed and looked up at Tom in surprise. Tom just grinned and nodded that he would like to buy those same wands.

What no one knew was that Oliver had been given the wands by the founders to give to the heirs that had all four of their blood. Oliver went into the back room and pulled out a beautiful case that held the wands and brought them back to the children.

"Give these a wave children." Said Oliver, the each took one but when they went to pick it up, the wands had started to glow. They then levitated in the air and the glowing got brighter. After a flash of light, the wands combined and duplicated to make two wands.

The twins stared on in wonder, then picked them up and gave them a wave. A rainbow of sparks came out and caused their dad and Oliver to grin.

"These are my gift to you. Please children make sure to take good care of them." Said Oliver and smiled kindly at Tom.

September 1st.

Lylla and Harry hugged their dad one last time before they got onto the train and went to their compartment. They had come early to get a compartment away from everyone so they and their animals would be in peace. They sat at the very back of the train and smiled at each other.

Yes they were nervous but they had each other as friends, so they needed no one else. After the last whistle they settled down and started to play a game of exploding snaps but two red heads poked their heads in.

"Hello, we're Gred and Forge. Why do you have a zoo in here?" asked a set of identical ginger twins.

Lylla and Harry laughed. "These are our familiars and our owls. We didn't mean to have so many, it was just decided. We are Harry and Lylla. " They replied, at the same time as well.

"Can we sit with you? Our nosy annoying little brother is following us around. We don't like him much." They said and moved into the compartment without waiting for an answer.

Being the back compartment, it was bigger than the rest and could easily hold six. Harry smiled and scooted over along with Lylla so they could fit better.

"Of course, would you like a chocolate frog?" they asked and started to play exploding snaps while discussing pranks and eating candy.

Next to enter, was a girl that had blond hair and pale skin. "Have you seen a Knargle lurking around here?" she asked and looked at Lylla and Harry.

"Of course, we gave it a spell to send it home. It looked rather sad." Replied Lylla and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Luna, your Harry and Lylla and your Gred and Forge." Luna stated and sat down, already knowing the answer to her question.

She then started up a conversation about Knargles and Snatles with Lylla.

The last one to enter was a boy named Neville who was looking for a toad.

"You don't have to play shy with us Neville. We found Trevor earlier; he's been here waiting for you." Harry said and smiled at Neville. Neville just grinned and started to pet Trevor. He had met the twins and played with them since he was little and they were the only ones that knew he was not a shy quivering little dork.

Once the train reached the end of its course, Luna, Neville, Harry and Lylla got into the boat and looked on in awe at the castle. They waited in the crowd of first years who were fawning over the boy wonder Keith and rolled their eyes at him. When Keith noticed Lylla wasn't enamored by him as where the other girls, he started to flirt with her.

"Keith I have no interest in you now, nor will I ever. Your weird you smell bad and you act like a total idiot. Leave me alone." She said and smiled when her tiger cub, Tanya her snake Artemis and her otter pup, Lyra all growled at him.

"Leave my sister alone or you will regret it Keith." Said Harry as, Arianna his snake, Tania his tiger cub, and Lee his pup all growled along with the others.

"Be careful what you say to me, I'm the boy who lived. If I want something I get it." He said and started to step back in fear at the look on the animal's faces.

Ms. McGonagall came out a few moments and escorted them in. On a stool in the front of the large greeting room was a hat. After the first years were at the front of the hall, that was enchanted to show the beautiful starry sky outside, the hat stood up and started to sing its song.

Once done, every one clapped and laughed. Ms. McGonagall started to call off names. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Neville went to Slytherin. The Weasley boy went into Gryffindor much to the disgust of the twins. Then Keith's name was called.

The hat wasn't even placed on his head, when it sighed. "A hard one to place, but I put you in Hufflepuff. I hope you will learn in time to not be a sniveling brat who needs everything handed to him," Much to the surprise of everyone in the hall.

Keith looked about ready to die as he walked over to the table.

Then Lylla was called and silence filled the hall. Dumbledore looked angrier than a hippogriff on a charge. Once she sat on the stool, the hat smiled. "Mister Harry I ask you come forward too." He said and expanded himself to fit on both the twins' heads.

"I see great things in this mind. Once a triplet now twins, brother and sister to the brat. I shall place you in Slytherin as your father was and wish you great things." It said and popped off and sent them over.

Lylla took the seat next to Neville, and Harry next to a boy named Draco Malfoy.

"Hello. Welcome to Slytherin. You both are now part of the family, don't worry we don't mind your pets, I have an albino panther as my familiar." Draco said and smiled at Harry. Even though he was eleven, he thought Harry was cute.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled back at Draco. "Thank you. Your uncle Sev's godson Draco right?" he asked and with the nod got a big smile on his face. Severus had stayed with them a lot over the years and taught them how to brew potions.

He and Lylla smiled happily as the sorting finished and the food started. After the feast, Albus made his little speech and they all went down to the dungeon. Harry and Lylla asked their uncle Severus to put them in the same room and he agreed with a smile, while adding Draco and Neville to the room.

The room was a nice room that had heating charms; it was done in nice greens, but had silver etchings. There were four oak beds along with wardrobes and a bathroom they all shared. Harry and Lylla smiled and put their familiars down with Draco's panther Koru and Neville's wolf Kilala. They then got into their pajamas and went to bed.

Harry hugged his sister close as they fell asleep. He knew that he and Lylla would have an interesting year, if the look the headmaster had given them was anything to go by. He wished his father sweet dreams and silently fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. manipulative old coot and a new teacher

Hey people sorry its been forever since I updated. I had a bad war with writers block then i went to the hospital then went back into writers block and now I finally got it underway (Mostly) Please review, it will make me update faster :) plus I like to know what you guys think, sorry its not as long as the last chapter, (as i said writers block (and it kicked my ass) )) well enjoy and thanks to the-4gotten-marauder for being my beta! OH! also, please leave a review with who you think Tommy boy should be with (aka voldemort) I havn't decided and honestly can't so please give your imput. Also, it was brought to my attention some of the things from the last chapter. first a golum was used to go to the twins the night that Keith was named bwl. second, albus broke his wand not tommy and oliver wouldn't fix it because he knew albus was in short a daushe. their dad doesn't have their mind speak and to talk to a plant they use their magic to allow the plant to take on a sentiant form for a little while. and yes they can talk to animagus and werewolves.

Chapter three, manipulative old coot and new teachers.

As the sun started to peek its head over the horizon and the birds started to chirp, Harry gently shook his sister awake.

"Ly, we have to go. The suns up." He said quietly to his sister through their minds. He didn't want to wake Neville or Draco up and have either of them rat them out for being out on grounds at dawn.

Lylla smiled sleepily at her brother and kissed his cheek. "I'm up big brother. Good morning." She said with a smile, still in their minds.

Lylla giggled when both the cubs and pups brought over a set of clothes and their shoes. For Lylla it was a white long shirt and pants with a cherry tree on it, its flowers flowing away like the wind. For Harry it as the same, but on his was a river that trailed up. They each got a pair of flat, white shoes like moccasins and each quickly got dressed.

Harry then smiled and took the black paint from Lylla's snake Artemis and a thin paintbrush from Arianna with a thank you and a kiss to each of their heads. Since they had found the snakes, they were more like a brother and sister in a different form. Their father even treated them like one, he would scold them and ground them the same as he grounded his children. Nagani even acted like a mother to them as well.

Harry gently started to paint the runes on Lylla's face that helped her ground her gifts and magic, then waited till she did the same. As one they chanted in a low voice and smiled when the runes glowed and stuck.

The runes always helped them from losing control of their elements or from having their magic over load. Again.

After this was done, all 8 of them walked down to the lake, then started walking around trying to find a clearing that could help them train themselves. For all of Hogwarts classes, some things that the twins needed were not offered. Such as training with their elements or meditation or any form of martial arts for that matter.

Lylla and Harry giggled when Lee and Lyra jumped in to the water and started to swim under water. Not even five minutes later two young merboys swam up. Lylla and Harry giggled and waved at them, only for the two merpeople to ask them into the water. Lylla and Harry both nodded and did as they where asked, then headed underwater so they could understand the two.

"Welcome brother and sister of our mother Gaia." They said and hugged both of the twins. If you looked closely, you could see that these two must have been brothers as well because of the likeness between them.

Lylla quickly put bubbles of air around both her and Harry so they could breath and they smiled.

"Thank you brothers. We didn't know that merpeople were of our mother Gaia as well. Could you tell us?" they asked at the same time. It was their way of formal greeting, and how they showed that they liked you.

"Mother Gaia saw our great ancestors always caring for the waters and for the animals inside and asked us if we would like to join our fellow fish. When our ancestors agreed she made it so we can survive like our fellow brothers and sisters, though we do not go to surface often, we will when we find brothers and sisters of Gaia." They said in unison. They had edited the story so they could give the twins a shortened version but that was the basics of it.

"We are Lylla and Harry. We thank you for allowing us to enter your beautiful lake." They said at the same time again, sincere in their words.

"You are always welcome here, as long as you promise to be sincere and never keep the truth from us." They said at the same time both with a smile on their faces.

Lylla grinned at this and hugged the both of them, with her brother following suit. They then told the other two of their life as a sign of trust between the two races. Once done Lylla checked the time and sighed. They only had two hours to get all the exorcise and practice they needed.

"Do you know of any clearings away from Hogwarts eye where we could practice our gifts?" they asked still in unison.

"Go up on land and we shall lead you to the place you wish." They said and smiled a knowing smile between the two of them. Which confused both Lylla and Harry, what where they missing?

Once up on land, Harry used his fire to quickly and harmlessly dry both their clothes, then followed their new friends around the lake and up a rather large creek to a beautiful clearing. All around them were flowers in bloom and beautiful trees of every kind. There were also animals of all sorts all around and creatures happy to greet them. But the most beautiful thing, was the silver willow tree. Lylla quickly started talking to a few pixies about the magic she felt all around. Harry on the other hand, wanted to talk to the Willow.

He thanked the two merboys and headed over to it, gently walking inside its vines and sticking his hand on the trunk, feeling magic trapped inside. He gently let his magic seep inside and unlock that of the willows, then stepped back to watch what happened. He grinned when a young women with long flowing silver hair appeared out of the tree.

"Hello young one, is it you who has awaken me?" she asked with a kind smile.

Harry bowed in a sign of respect and formal greeting. "Yes lady willow. We wish to know of this clearing and why it feels so different than any other place." He said, while still bowed down.

The women from the willow gently put her hand on his shoulder and made him stand up straight.

"There is no need to bow to me, young one. My name is Willow and in the time of the founders, a seer saw an evil man would rise as headmaster, but two young children with gifts like no one else would defy him and band together the entire magical world as it should be. I have watched and waited for a long time as the world around me changed and was never awaken, until now. May I know you and your companion's names?" she asked, all the while keeping a sweet and kind voice.

"I'm Harry and my companion is my twin sister, Lylla." He said with a happy smile. He then took her hand and led her out to where Lylla was playing with her water to make her new Fae friends giggle.

Harry grinned and led Willow over to her. "Lylla look. The willow tree is an actual person!" he exclaimed, his voice full of the excitement of an 11 year old boy.

"Hello lady Willow." Lylla said with a giggle, standing up and bowing to the women with silver flowing hair. Willow did the same exchange with Lylla and then had them both sit down.

"So you two would like to know why this place feels strange?" she asked with a smile and got eager nods from both of the children, though Lylla's was a bit strained as the Fae's had taken it upon themselves to do Lylla's hair.

"A long time ago, the Founders heard that two children with the blood of theirs and many other great wizards would be the ones to stop a bad man who was turning their school into a bad place. They knew that these two children would be gifted and would need a place to train and a teacher, I offered my services and will be one of your teachers." She said with a little smile.

"So we are going to have more than one teacher?" They asked together.

Willow nodded and pulled off her necklace and whispered," producam eorum intus reconditum."

Then 6 people appeared. Rowana Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin and Morgana La Fey.

Harry and Lylla looked at them each shocked, then pinched each other to see if it was real. When they both yelped, each of them quickly got up and bowed.

Rowana quickly made them stand strait, "It's alright children, we are your teachers, but also your relatives. We know of your past and of what the headmaster has done in his life. We are here to teach you the ways of old and new."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore was not happy. He had thought he got rid of those children when they were babies, but he could see now he was wrong. He was going to have a long talk with Aragog. And what was it the hat said about their father being in Slytherin. He knew for a fact that James Potter was in Gryffindor. For that matter why hadn't the hat placed Keith in Gryffindor? This wouldn't do, he decided. He then decided that he would put Keith in Gryffindor against the Hats will.

What was the worst that could happen; besides He had all the people placed that he needed to be friends with the "Boy-who-lived."

Dumbledore chuckled. He knew that once "the dark lord" was vanquished he would assume his rightful place and could kill off the brat. He also knew he needed to get rid of the Riddle boy and girl.

Then an odd thought popped into his mind. "Had Tommy adopted Harry and Lylla?" he wondered and grinned. There was an easy way to find out. He would call the twins up to his office and use truth potion on them. Or he could just use Legilimency on the both of them.

Either way it didn't matter to him.

As he kept pacing and plotting, "his" phoenix felt his true bonded come back. He trilled and flamed out of the headmaster's office, much to the surprise of the headmaster.

The Phoenix knew he had a job to do; he would be helping Godric train the children and bringing the magical creatures of the world together. Dumbledore had always treated Fawkes like a stupid bird but Fawkes had taken it upon himself to insult the unknowing headmaster as much as possible. Fawkes knew what the headmaster had been up to all this time and where to find many magical creatures who had long been forgotten, it was high time they got even.


	4. Of Pranks and Friends

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I kinda realized something after talking to an old friend and I'm good now so I'm gonna try and get more chapters out to you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember Reviews make me update faster. Oh and Sorry its so short. Thank my friend The-4gotten-marauder for beta work :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original characters but the ooc's are mine :)

Also. I need you guys to review and tell me what pairs you want to see. I know the kids are young but I have Severus, Tommy and a few others to do. Harry will eventually be with Draco but I have no one for Lylla yet so I need to know what you guys wanna see :P

Chapter 4. Of pranks and friends.

Godric smiled at the children and then grinned wider when Fawkes came and perched on his shoulder.

"Hello old friend. I've missed you greatly, how are you?" he asked his familiar and grinned when Fawkes took it upon himself to lecture and cuss out the old Gryffindor. Suffice it to say, the twins learned a lot of new phoenix cuss words.

"Alright, alright I promise I won't leave you again." Godric said after he had gotten nipped in the ear by the upset phoenix.

"Excuse us Fawkes, but did you bring these people with you?" asked Lylla as she looked all around her. The head of many different types of magical creatures had all entered the clearing. Lylla and Harry had never seen so many different creatures in the same place without them all fighting.

There were Acromantula, werewolves, vampires, Elves of all sorts, dragons, merpeople in the river, and griffons landing as well as goblins and trolls and giants and dwarves, Veelas and centaurs and a whole mess of other creatures. Harry and Lylla grinned when they saw their banker, Ripclaw and quickly ran over and hugged him.

"Ripclaw! What are you doing here? We thought you said you never came out of the bank." Said Lylla and Harry together, still hugging the Goblin, much to the surprise of many of the creatures around them. But none were as surprised as Ripclaw, he knew the children, but he didn't know that they knew and remembered him. Much less that they considered him a friend.

Rowana grinned with pride. "I see you hold no contempt for different creatures." She stated with a look of pride in her eyes.

"Why would we? We are all creatures who share the ground with mother earth, besides we are of two different creatures, three if you count humans. Plus we think that the way that others are treated is not right. Why should we judge others for being different?" Lylla asked with a look of confusion.

"Plus in all ways we complement each other. We all helped each other long ago, but what the world has come today is wrong. You shouldn't be judged by what you are, but by who you are. The dragons are as peaceful as the Fae and they harm none. So why judge on what _could _happen, rather than on what _has _happened," Stated Harry smiling at all the different creatures.

Salazar grinned ear to ear and went and hugged his great grandchildren. "You are correct on both accounts and Lylla my dear you shouldn't judge others for being different, but for who they are, just like Harry stated. We are all very proud of you for being this smart at a young age," he said and sat down near the Dragons.

Harry and Lylla now stood in the middle of a circle of creatures and turned so they could look at each of them. There were even people from their home and the Dragoniaci. Rowana was sitting next to the griffons, while Godric with the phoenixes and Helga with the centaurs.

Harry and Lylla sat down in the middle back to back so they could see all and let their magic awaken some of the trees as they deserved to be in the conversation too.

"Why have you all gathered here?" they asked together, keeping up respects and bowing to Hippogriffs before sitting and keeping the respect after sitting.

After all the creatures looked from one to the next, a foal of a centaur walked up, smiled and said, "I am Lowin and we all came to say we will follow you and protect you. We wish to make a friendship with each other."

Just then, two boys broke through the clearing and Harry and Lylla stared at them surprised. Draco and Neville had followed them?

"What are you two doing here?" both Harry and Lylla asked as they stood quickly.

"We wanted to see why you ditched us at the break of dawn," said Draco and Neville nodded behind him. In actuality, Draco had woken the same time as Harry and wanted to be with Harry, not have Harry leave him behind, so he woke up Neville and they followed them out.

Rowana smiled with a knowing smile. She could already see the Veela in Draco and could tell that he had a crush on Harry. Neville on the other hand, she was not sure about.

Harry quickly grabbed Draco's and Neville's hands and had them sit with them, after showing them how to show respect to the other creatures. The plants immediately came forward and sat with Neville, who grinned like a mad man.

"We don't want to start a war and we don't want to lead all of you. We would prefer to set things right and be friends with all of you. You are our brothers and sisters so we would like to reconnect our families." Said Harry and Lylla together, then grinned when all of the creatures cheered at the idea.

A young vampire stepped forward and smiled," I am Tae, I would like to make a suggestion that we all wear something that will help us recognize each other, then once we do come together, then we can all show our support for each other."

Lylla thought for a moment, then showed Harry an image of a moon and star pendent together.

"How about a necklace or bracelet with a moon and star connected?" asked Lylla. Harry quickly accepted the few vines from the willow and made it into the pendent and chains then turned it silver (or steal for the werewolves and started to hand them out).

"We all accept," said everyone at once, the men deciding to wear necklace and some even deciding to wear it as an anklet.

"Then shall we just continue as friends? Instead of this being like a class?" asked Lylla which earned laughs from everyone. The group started to turn and talk to their new friends. It was soon discovered that werewolves and vampires didn't hate each other as was depicted.

The merpeople used bubbles of water that had been charmed onto their bracelets by Lylla to get up and walk and talk to others, much to the happiness of everyone.

Helga quickly took up a conversation with the plants and Neville, who she then decided to take under her wing.

Godric and Salazar however, took Lylla and Harry aside with grins.

"Alright children, we are going to start your first lesson," Said Sal with a sly grin. He then knocked on a part of the willow which opened up into a tunnel. Godrick and Salazar had different ideas on what the children had be taught. Not many knew but Sal and Godrick had been best friends when they had been alive so many years ago, that and Salazar had never said anything about muggle borns being in the school. He honestly didn't care as long as the said muggle borns had fun at least.

"First lesson in what?" asked Lylla and Harry at the same time, a sly grin to match Sal's.

"Pranking of course. We have much to teach you young ones and we need to get a little pay back to a doddering old fool." Godrick said with a Cheshire cat grin.

At the sound of this, both Harry and Lylla's eyes turned a bit evil. They had many idea's for this area and they weren't going to show mercy to the Dumbledork.

"Well granddaddy Godrick, we had many ideas. The first one being turning the whole castle's hair and skin that of another house and using a sex change type potion on 'the doddering old fool.' We could of course enlist in some help from the other set of pranking twins in the castle as well," they said with the grin in place still.

"Oh we have something along the likes of that as well. We heard about the alleged 'boy-who-lived' and about the twins younger idiot brother. Is there anyone else in the school you don't like so far?" Salazar asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well there is Pansy. She looks like a squished pig and pug set in concrete," Said Lylla with a disgusted look on her face. Pansy had tried to hang all over her brother, then Draco on the train ride there it was disgusting.

"Perfect. Now here's what were gonna do…."

hehe sorry for the cliffy :)

Next chapter you shall see maybe a prank and some input from tommy and dumbledork


	5. The prank

Well here is what you all have been waiting so long for. I'm sorry it was so long. I had bad writers block but now I"m back and this isn't very long but it's the first thing I wrote back, (Sorry I didn't put it up sooner) I will strive to do better next time.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Side note: the song is by reliant k.

When they finally left the clearing with Draco and Neville, they headed for their dorms to grab book bags and robes. There was nothing in the rules that said they had to wear the uniform with just the robes and they planned on wearing their own clothes as a statement. Once they were dressed and had their necessary belongings they headed for the great hall, while their owls delivered two potions each for Pansy's, Keith's, Dumbledore's and Ron's drinks. They were virtually undetectable an would make the most amazing breakfast prank.

After about half an hour, all four of the intended victims came inside and took a sip of their morning juices, then all stood up and started to sing:

Arr, arrr, arrr, arrr,

All together they sang," We are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything."

Then Dumbledore came in and sang on his own,"well I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul and I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa and I've never been to Boston in the fall."

Once Dumbledore finished his part, they all started to sing, "we are the pirates who don't do anything we just stay at home, and lie around and if you ask us, to do anything we'll just tell you, we don't do anything."

Pansy came next and started to sing in an awful voice." and I've never hoist the main sail and I've never swabbed the poop deck and I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all and I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a parrot. and I've never been to Boston in the fall."

Again all together they sang. "we are the pirates who don't do anything we just stay at home, and lie around and if you ask us, to do anything we'll just tell you, we don't do anything."

Keith came next and sang in a rather girly disgusting voice that was entirely his own. "I've never plucked a rooster and I am not too good at ping-pong and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall and I've never kissed a chipmunk, and I've never gotten head lice and I have never been to Boston in the fall."

Dumbledore then stepped forward and said in his best pirate voice."(pirate captains log 2002 who be this band relient k and why they be so full of contradictions)

Again all together they started to sing." we don't know what he did but we're down with captain kidd we don't wake up before lunchbut we all eat captain crunch  
we don't smoke, we don't chew we watch captain kangaroo." They finished off with a shout.

Ron came in next in a soft yet girly sort of voice. "and I've never licked a spark-plug  
and I've never sniffed a stink bug and I've never painted Daisies on a big red rubber ball and I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings and I've never been to Boston in the fall." Ending in a soft sort of manner.

At the end someone shouted. 'Because your to poor to!"

Again all together all the members started to sing the last two verses. "we are the pirates who don't do anything we just stay at home, and lie around and if you ask us, to do anything we'll just tell you, we don't do anything we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around and if you ask us, to do anything we'll just tell you, we don't do anything."

By the time the prank was finished the whole hall was laughing and everyone was clapping. Dumbledore looked livid and the rest of the crew just plain embarrassed. Pansy was so bad she ran from the hall crying. "I swear I'll go to Boston in the fall!"

Ron however looked positively happy about the attention, until he noticed Keith was just about dying from embarrassment. By the end of Breakfast everyone was happy and ready to go to their first classes of their new school year.

~~~~~~ending~~~~~

Well that's all you get for now, It's mostly filler but a funny song so I thought you'd enjoy it, remember howlers make me sad, but owls make me happy and write faster!

~snow.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this story. I'm not sure where it's going yet as i'm writing and trying to keep it on track. I know what I want just having trouble writing it out. Anywho I hope you like this, its mostly filler.

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

~~start of story~~

Once they headed to class, they sat in the back with Neville and Draco. "Are you guys ready for this?" Asked Lylla softly.

Draco shook his head. "My day said it's a piece of cake once you get the hang of the wand movement." he said softly.

Harry smiled then snorted when he saw his "brother" walk in. "So the headmaster is putting people in places they aren't welcome, hey hufflepuff." he said mockingly. He hated the boy and his family for what they had done to him and Lylla. But he loved his new father, and all the creatures he came by. He turned the moon and star shape on his bracelet then narrowed his eyes when Keith came by and sneered. "They let even the trash into this school." he said then headed to a seat infront, wanting to be the special attention that he deserved.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at Lylla. "Things are going to be interesting. I bet he doesn't even get the spell down." he said in his mind to his twin sister.

Lylla snorted. "I bet he doesn't even know how to use his wand." She said back.

Draco looked at them curiously. "Are you two gonna be okay having him in here, even though he's supposed to be a hufflepuff?" he asked

Lylla laughed. 'Why wouldn't we?" they asked.

Draco blushed slightly. "Well he was your family at one point right?" he asked.

Lylla shook her head. "We may have been born as triplets but we had different dads then Keith." she explained.

Draco looked confused. "How?" he asked.

Lylla smiled sweetly. "Because Lily Evans slept with our father and got pregnant then his father and added an egg." she said sweetly.

Draco looked at Keith curiously. "So he's a hufflepuff because his dad was?" he asked.

Lylla laughed. "No James potter is his father, but Tom Riddle is ours." she explained.

Harry cut in and smiled at Draco. "And our father actually takes care of us and doesn't spoil us. Not like Keith. We work for everything we own and have." he said firmly.

Draco nodded then looked at Lylla. "So your sure your okay with this?" he asked.

Lylla smiled and bumped his shoulder. "I am, now go flirt with Harry." she whispered in his ear.

Draco blushed and turned back to Harry. "What about you, what do you think of him?" he asked.

Harry snorted. "I think he's a dumb ass with average magic and a scar where he had used to much magic to kill a golem the looked like our daddy." he said honestly.

Draco smiled at that. "So what should we call him. Keith is just an aweful name as it is but there has to be another." he said softly.

Harry laughed. "How about ass pirate?" he asked playfully.

Draco laughed and nodded his head. "Because he takes it in the butt from headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. 'Hadn't thought of that but I get it now. I like it." he said softly.

Draco grinned and smiled inwordly because he made Harry laugh.

The day passed on like this, though in potions, Keith managed to pour the potion on himself and get third degree burns through his robes and onto his leg, barely missing his little penis.

Draco rolled his eyes and helped add the last ingredient in their potion then stirred it twice, labeled it, then took it up to the front desk.

"That's not fair, the stupid death eaters son is cheating." he shouted, not realizing he was going to get nothing but bad attention from the professor.

Severus Snape shook his head. "If he was cheating, why is his potion near perfect?" he asked coldly. "where as yours has blown up on you and you now need to go to the hospital wing for those burns. Twenty points from gryffindor for a ruined potion and another twenty for disrupting my class. now leave." he demanded.

Keith stared at him in rage then crossed his arms. "Why do I have to listen to a death eater like you?" he snapped and stayed in his seat, not realizing the potion was going further and further into his skin.

Neville did though and shook his head. "Your not going to have a leg if you don't go." he called out.

Keith looked down then shouted and started to dance around in pain. "Get it off get it off." he shouted.

Severus sighed and put a stunner on the boy then levitated him to pomfry. "Class dismissed."

Draco laughed and headed towards the door only to have a misplace stunner sent at his back.

Draco dropped to the floor in pain, as the curse had sent knives through his clothes and slid across his flesh, making him cut in many different places.

Harry stared surprised and growled lowly. He pulled his wand and stunned the weasel that had done it.

Draco whimpered on the floor. Harry lifted Draco gently into his arms, using a lightening charm he had been taught to move big boxes. He ran to the informary and set Draco on one of the bed. 'Madame Pomfry you have to help him, he's going to bleed out." he called terrified that his mate, yes mate, was hurt. He didn't want anyone to know that he and Lylla both had mates out there.

Pomfry walked over then stared surprised. "What happened to him?" she asked and quickly got the blood from flowing out, and healed the cuts, though it made scars.

Harry growled. "The idiot Ronald Weasley miss said a spell and this is the effect." he said angrily.

Pomfry narrowed her eyes, "He will be brought to justice, I will not stand for this." she said angrily.

Lylla levitated Ronald Weasley, wand sticking out and stuck in place, then knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in." he called.

Lylla carried Ronald up the stairs, letting him drop his head each time. "He tried to curse someone in class but miss pronounce it and nearly killed Draco Malfoy." she explained.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Did he now, I'll have the auror come and see to him." he promised.

As he promised, she looked into his eyes and did a wordless legitimists. He wasn't going to call the authorities because he needed Ronald to be his eyes on his weapon.

Lylla shrugged and left the room before he could say anything to her and decided she would find ways to punish Ronald Weasley on her own. No one hurt her friends. No one.

~~End of chapter~~

I hope you liked it. It's going to get a little darker as things go. I hope you guys don't mind that, I've got some characters that will die and some that will be punished by the twins on their own.

~Snow


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long since I updated, thank you for being patient. Please send owls.

~~start~~

Madam Pomfry quickly got to work on healing Draco while Keith whined in the corner, having already been healed and discharged but decided to stay because he wanted to get attention from his new followers.

Madam Pomfry slowly healed all the damage and summoned a blood replenishing potion. "Drink this." she said softly, then put it gently to his lips and let him swollow all of it. "Why does it taste good?" he asked softly.

Madam Pomfry smiled and whispered. "I have special potions for you and the twins as well as Neville." she said with a kind smile.

Draco smiled then weakly leaned up and hugged her. "thank you." he said softly then laid back down sleepily. "Can I rest before I go back to class?" he asked hopeful.

Madam Pomfry smiled a kind smile and nodded then looked to Harry. "Would you like to stay with him? I know you have a strong bond already." she said softly.

Harry blushed and nodded then slid into the bed with Draco, pulling him close. "I don't want anything else to happen to you." he said softly.

Draco smiled and shyly kissed Harry's lips then curled up close and fell asleep with Harry holding him close.

Harry smiled. He had never been kissed before, unless by family and that one felt wonderful. He curled up with Draco as Madam Pomfry closed a curtain around the sleeping boys.

Keith perked up when his parents came in and started to coo over him. "What did the death eater kids do to you?" he demanded.

Keith pouted. "They made me ruin my potion and it burned my legs." he said poutily.

Lily fumed, "get the headmaster down here right now." she said.

Dumbledore entered the room as soon as he was called, "how can I help you Mrs. Potter?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone.

Lily crossed her arms. "I want all the death eater students who hurt my Keith expelled." she said firmly.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I can not do that as I would be expelling innocent students. The accident was caused by Keith himself, having not paying attention to his couldren." he said with a sad look.

Harry woke from the shouting and peeked his head out. "Could you please quiet down, your going to wake my friend." he said softly.

James turn then growled. "What are you doing here boy?" he said angrily.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "This would be the school I got to. I have a hurt friend because one of the gryffindors spelled a cutting spell at him." he said angrily.

James sneered. "Bet your friend is Slytherin."

Harry growled. "As I am, dad. You wouldn't recognize me now would you?" he said evily.

Lily frowned. "You are supposed to be dead. " she said with a glare.

Harry smiled sweetly. "Sadly, our real father decided to give us a good home, one that wouldn't judge us for who our father is. I'm Harry Riddle, and my sister is Lylla Riddle." he said sweetly.

James narrowed his eyes. "Your disowned." he said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. 'I have more money in my trust account then you have in your entire bank." he said sweetly.

Lily frowned. that was a lot of money, maybe she could get the boy to love them again and take the money.

Harry smiled sweetly then closed the curtain and climbed into bed with Draco, who had woken up.

Draco smiled and cuddled close to Harry. "Thank you hero." he whispered. "I wouldn't have felt better if it wasn't for you."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. "Sleep." He said softly.

Draco nodded and fell back asleep.

Across the hall, under a silencing spell, Lily and James were talking with their son. "Try and make friends with him, he has the money we need to give you the life style you deserve."

Keith pouted. "But he's an evil snake. I don't want to be a dark lord because of him." he said childishly.

James smiled. 'Think of it as getting rid of one more snake, by turning him to the light side." he said softly.

Keith smiled. "They were supposed to be my brother and sister, I can say that I want to get to know them as that?" he offered.

Harry woke after a few hours, Keith having already gone then smiled at Draco, then moved a strand of hair behind Draco's hair. "Your so pretty." he whispered.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Good morning." he whispered shyly.

Harry smiled softly. "How do you feel?" he asked worried.

Draco smiled and snuggled close to Harry. "Safe and sore." he admitted, then his tummy growled. "Think Poppy will let me out to eat?" he asked softly.

Pomfry smiled as she came in with lunch for both the boys. "There you are boys. it's chicken salad sandwiches today and if your good, I'll give you both a slice of chocolate cake." she teased

Harry grinned and took a bite of his sandwich then grinned again. "This is really good." he admitted.

Draco took a bite then grinned and nodded. "Think we can finish them?" he asked playfully.

Harry nodded and kissed Draco's forehead. "Yes I think we can. Draco can we talk about something?" he asked softly.

Draco looked up curiously. "anything you want Harry." he said softly.

Harry bit his lip. "Elves an Dragonacie have mates. and your mine." he said nervously.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry's hand gently. "Well that makes it easier to woo you. I am glad you were honest with me." he said softly.

Harry nodded and slid till Draco was in his lap, even though they were eleven he cared deeply for Draco. "Gonna woo me huh?" he teased.

Draco smiled and summoned his bag and pulled out a bracelet made with vines twirled around and pearls that looked of fire weaved into it. "I made this for you." he said softly.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek then slid it onto his wrist. "Then I'll have to wear it at all times." he teased.

Draco smiled and finished his sandwich at the same time as Harry then Madame Pomfry gave them both some treacle tart and some Turkish delight and sent them off to their room. "Be safe boys." she said softly.

~~end~~

I hope you enjoyed it, this is what writers block is giving me so please send me who you think voldemort aka tom as a mate


End file.
